King Konstantin the Mad
Konstantin Rodzaevsky is a minor protagonist and later a major antagonist of the Wondrous Universe. Widely hated among all peoples of all dimensions for his actions, he is up there on the list of Universe's Most Hated alongside the Dark Lord Sauron, Morgoth, Zog, Pol Pot, and Mao Zedong. Konstantin's life began to a drunk Siberian family in 1905. Konstantin was abused by his father for being a retard and always leading fascist parties in school. In fact he became such a problem he was taken out and homeschooled by his Stalinist father. Konstantin hated Stalin and ran away from home. Much later, when he was a young adult during WW2, Konstantin formed the Russian Fascist Party, which was pretty retarded considering the German Reich would probably kill Konstantin and his followers the first chance they got. But Konstantin and his band of contradictions didn't understand politics and wanted the Tsarists regimes of old back. Therefore they began terror attacks on Stalin's Russia, but were forced to flee to Taiwan after KGB operatives destroyed their weapons and munitions depots in Siberia. In Taiwan Konstantin forced his party in exile and rallied millions more of assholes to his cause, but Stalin was so pissed off he turned himself into Stalin-Bot9000, and went to Taiwan and destroyed Konstantin's entire army in one go. Konstantin was extremely triggered and vowed vengeance, and escaped on a Space Canoe. Konstantin returned in the aftermath of the chaotic Morgoth Wars, in which the Pike Dynasty was struggling to rebuild after a long war against the ancient evil Morgoth. Due to his many hijinks across the universe Konstantin managed to garner an endless army of Russo-Fascists with high tech weaponry and even starships. Konstantin met up with his somewhat half brother Nicholas and together they waged war on the Dynasty for many years. They were very close to winning but eventually Sergei Vladimir, Vladimir Makarov, Potatoman, Papa Nate Pike VII, Terri Pike, Agro Orga, and allegedly though not confirmed Rycus Kilran halted their efforts. Nicholas surrendered to the Dynasty but Konstantin went mad with power and continued the war. Later during Mao's attempted takeover Konstantin helped the Pike Dynasty temporarily until the fighting ended, then continued his assault on Dynasty forces. Konstantin's war was long and brutal, the worst battle being the Siege of Sarajevo. Russo-Fascist forces began besieging Sarajevo city on Coruscant, and the heroic royalist troops loyal to Pike held out for nearly a year before support came. By then Konstantin used retardation bombs and ultra-vodka to energize his forces, which allowed them to take Sarajevo. Konstantin then fell in love with Terri Pike and tried on many attempts to take her away as his bride. All failed as his kidnappers were found and executed by Pike himself, or Makarov. Later on, Konstantin began the final battle in the war, the attack on St. Petersburg, the old capital city of the Pike Dynasty. The attack failed but with many losses on both sides. Konstantin and his generals were captured, most executed aside from Konstantin himself who was held in a high-security prison on deathrow. One day the guards got drunk on ultra-vodka and began killing each other, giving ample time for this asshole to escape. Konstantin stole a machine gun and fought alongside fellow Russo-Fascist war criminals and escaped the prison, later taking hostage the Warden. But it was revealed the Warden was suicidal so Konstantin killed him anyways. Konstantin was a fugitive but still managed to infiltrate Pike's Palace on Coruscant. This was thanks to the help of local annoyance and village idiot Skeletor and his undead armies that fought Palace guards and were eradicated, but provided a distraction to let Konstantin in. Konstantin ran to Terri's room but it was revealed Skeletor was after the Jew Gold stash in Pike's basement and he betrayed Konstantin. However all was not lost for this little shit as Great Spiders began attacking Coruscant for no reason and one of them spewed acid all over Skeletor, melting and killing him temporarily. Konstantin and Terri then had a cringy love affair and they ran away to Naboo. Bad idea though since Skeletor was hungry for vengeance and was a tattletaling bitch, telling the Dark Empire that Terri was hiding out at Naboo. Sauron sent some Orcs to kill Terri and Konstantin, but his agents supposedly managed to kill the latter. Konstantin was distraught from her "death" and nearly overdosed on Ultra-Vodka before being kidnapped by Richard Nixon and his space pirates. They held him up in a barge with several other cellmates that Kon killed immediately. The space pirates tried to execute him but Kon went on a vodka-induced rampage and blew up the entire ship, crashlanding on Earth. Being a lone wanderer, Kon had no meaning in life until he met up with a few Tsarists insurgents in Mexico. Kon became the leader of a new Mexican-Tsarists army that invaded America and was promptly annihilated. Kon fled once more to Coruscant. This time Kon was welcomed as a guest by a wary Pike, but he actually planned to assassinate the cunt for being such a retard. Pike nearly succeeded but Kon managed to escape AGAIN, this time to a forest in the middle of Narnia. At Narnia Kon killed the White Witch and took her throne, leading an army of fantasy creatures. However Lord Cutler Beckett's fleet of EITC starships arrived and decimated Kon's forces, and confronted Kon at his castle. Konstantin was forced to become a Dark Imperial experiment as he was cloned endlessly. However Kon, the original, had secret control over his clones and had them rebel against the Dark Empire scientists, killing them all in a violent riot and then escaping. Kon and his Clone Army established a new Konstantin Fascist State in the forests of Narnia until a battle between Pike and Dark forces took place there. Orga, Terri's other lover, wanted vengeance on Kon and murdered all of his clones in a badass fight sequence. The original Kon, having nowhere to run, was blasted into ash by Orga that was collected by a strange hermit and kept in a glass case at a museum. Later the last remnants of the Russian Fascist Party tried to use a particle gun to revive Kon by taking over the museum. They managed to succeed, and they were escaping to the exit of the museum until Skeletor returned. With a vendetta of hate, Skeletor murdered Kon's henchmen and then used his Glock Pistol to cap Konstantin Rodzaevsky in the head, giving him a final death. Konstantin is so hated, that not even Satan wanted his soul in Hell, so his Damned Spirit wanders around the hidden Tsar Planet, watching as his close friend and Temporary Tsar, trains his son, Demitri, to become the next Tsar. Hated across the entire universe, Kon has a plan to destroy the universe. Category:Characters